


Please

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Sub Luke, confident han, dom han, inexperienced Luke, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fill for this prompt from the kink meme: http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=648522#cmt648522<br/>"Han is cocky, self-confident, and fond of being in charge - needless to say, this all transfers much to easily into the bedroom, and one night he absolutely goes to town on Luke for the first time. </p>
<p>Luke isn't a virgin - Han was his first, but they've only had sex a handful of times, and while it was incredible, it was fairly conventional. Luke had no idea that sex play of this nature was even possible, and is frightened, overwhelmed, and helplessly aroused all at the same time - but enjoys himself immensely.</p>
<p>Tied to the bunk, suffering through countless forced orgasms on Han's fingers, cock, and not a few unimaginable alien sex toys; Han teasing him, smirking that damned grin of his while Luke screams and whimpers and trembles through ANOTHER climax. "</p>
<p>uhhhhhhh. *sweats nervously*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Luke lets out a high pitched, needy moan as he tugs uselessly on in his bindings. He is spread out on the bed, arms tied above his head and legs splayed widely. Han is running his hands up and down the insides of Luke's sweaty thighs. Luke keens, hips bucking up. He is coming down from his second orgasm but his stomach still feels fluttery and nervous. They've had sex before but never like this. Never with Luke tied down and bared completely open for Han's greedy eyes and hands. 

Han pushes two fingers back inside Luke, earning a long moan from the boy. “That's it, kid. So good for me.” 

Luke whines, head thrashing on the pillow. “ _Han,_ ” he pants out. “Sir,” he somehow manages to correct himself. Han chuckles, pressing a kiss against Luke's knee. 

“Color?” Han prompts.

“Green,” Luke replies immediately. Luke barely knew about this type of sex before Han sat him down just a couple of hours earlier. Luke's sexual experience before meeting Han had extended mostly to shy fumbling with friends back on Tatooine. He grew hard almost as soon as Han started describing what he wanted to do. The arousal came with a sharp wave of nerves. He can't help but feel self conscious around Han half the time when he's not spread out naked and whimpering in front of him. But Han has nothing but good things to say as he brushes his fingers against that spot in Luke that makes him scream. 

“Oh, look at you,” Han praises as he adds a third finger. Luke mewls, head lulling back as his hips press back against those fingers. Han's fingers slow, causing another whine to fall from Luke's lips. “I'm going to use a toy now. Tell me if it's too much,” Han instructs. 

Luke blinks blearily. “A toy?” He slurs, confusion written across his face. 

Han laughs again, shaking his head. “I do not envy growing up on Tatooine,” he murmurs to himself as he pulls his fingers out. Han holds the toy up for Luke to see first, though the sight of it barely helps. It is a replica of a penis but not one that Luke has seen before, thick and deeply ridged. Luke eyes the toy, nervous but wanting. He wets his lips, nodding minutely before dropping his head back against the pillows. 

He whines, body locking up as the toy presses against his entrance. “Shh,” Han runs a comforting hand down Luke's thigh, keeping the toy against him but not pressing forward. “It's okay, I'll be gentle. Trust me, kid?”

Luke nods weakly, unclenching his body and relaxing against the mattress. “Yes. _Please._ ” Luke cants his hips up, words failing him.

Han goes slow, _so slow_ , pressing gently kisses to Luke's inner thighs as he works the toy into him. Luke is soaked with lube and sweat and would be embarrassed by it if he was in a more coherent state of mind. The stretch is more then Luke has felt before, more than Han's three fingers or his cock. His body is humming after two back to back orgasms and the feeling of being fuller than he ever has before. Han pauses when the toy is about halfway, “color?”

Luke moans in response, throwing his head back as his whole boy quivers. “I-” he pants, unable to answer right away. “I've never - _green_ \- felt like this,” Han pushes the toy deeper and Luke can't speak. He gasps silently, mouth open in a perfect 'oh' as his whole body vibrates. 

Han is grinning cheekily above him, holding back a laugh. “Just you wait, kid,” he murmurs softly as he pushes the toy the rest of the way in. Luke thrashes as the toy comes to rest against his prostrate, heavy and solid. Han pulls it back barely an inch before slamming back against that spot. Han can't stop smiling, knowing exactly what he is about to do to Luke. “Hold on,” is the only warning Luke gets before Han is flicking the switch on the bottom of the toy. Luke screams, whole body jerking against the mattress as the thick length inside him starts to vibrate. Luke thrashes against his bindings and Han's firm grip on his hips. 

“Han!” He screams, voice rough. Everything is too much. His cock is aching and leaking against his stomach, hips simultaneously trying to push back and pull away from the toy. T ears are running unnoticed down his pink cheeks. “ _Please!_ ” he begs. Han bends forward and covers Luke's leaking erection with his mouth. Luke screams his voice raw as he thrusts up into Han's mouth, coming hard and unexpected. 

“I should punish you for that,” Han pants against Luke's hip when he pulls off his softening cock. “But you couldn't help it, could you?” he asks, looking up at Luke's sweaty, blissed out face. 

“No, sir,” he pants. “You make me feel too good.”

Han grins, pressing a wet kiss against Luke's hip. “I'm going to fuck you now,” Han warns.

“ _Please,_ ” Luke begs, body already an oversensitive mess. 

Han chuckles. “Cum three times and still so needy,” He teases gently, lining the tip of his neglected erection against Luke's stretched hole. 

“Need you,” Luke moans desperately, “Need your cock. _Please, sir._ ”Han thrusts in deeply with one swift move. Luke groans, warm and wet around Han's cock. 

“Fuck, kid,” Han breathes against his ear, “So good. You feel so good.” Luke can't form enough words to respond. He moans weakly, hips moving into each of Han's thrusts. Somehow, Luke gets hard again between their bodies. He wants to wrap his arms around Han's shoulders and pull him close but he can't. Han still leans forward to capture Luke's pliant lips in a filthy kiss, recognizing Luke's need for that kind of contact. Luke moans loudly into his mouth, hips working faster to meet each of Han's thrusts. His body is oversensitive but screaming out for one last release. Han reaches between their bodies and wraps one hand around Luke, pumping in time to their thrusts. 

Luke screams, voice raw and hoarse as he announces his fourth orgasms. Han follows quickly behind, filling Luke to the brim with his seed. Han rests against Luke for a moment, catching his breath before rolling off his slender frame. He stretches up to untie Luke from the bed frame. Luke's arms drop heavily. He lets out a pained whine as he moves them down to his sides. Han immediately gathers Luke up in his arms, pressing a kiss against his sweaty temple as praise falls from his mouth. “Perfect, kid. You were fucking perfect.” Luke tilts his head back, silently begging for a kiss. Han obliges immediately, catching Luke's lips in a deep kiss. 

Luke hums against Han's mouth, practically limp in his arms. 

“I'll be right back, okay?” Han prompts, running a hand through Luke's damp hair. Luke whines, shaking his head. “I'll be gone a minute. You need water and a towel,” Han explains. Reluctantly, Luke releases his hold on Han's shoulders and lets him climb off the bed. 

Luke reaches his arms out for Han as soon as he comes back into frame. Han chuckles kindly as he sits on the edge of the bed and helps Luke up enough to drink the water. He cleans Luke off and makes sure he has two glasses of water before climbing back in bed beside him. He immediately winds his arms around Han, pressing heavily against his chest. 

Han tangles one hand in Luke's hair as he runs the other soothingly down his back. “You were amazing, Luke.” Han murmurs as he caresses the still trembling boy in his arms. Luke presses his warm face against Han's neck, taking several deep calming breathes. “You're always amazing,” he adds, causing Luke to tremble in his arms. 

“That was,” Luke breathes, legs tangling up with Han's, “I don't even know.” He presses a sloppy, open mouthed kiss against Han's neck. “Thank you,” he murmurs sleepily. 

Han laughs, pulling Luke closer against his chest. “Thank you, kid,” he corrects, hiding a smile against Luke's damp hair.


End file.
